Au creux de l'ombre
by DelphineJournaud
Summary: " Damon, le professeur. Klaus l'assistant. Tous deux me semblent étranges, mystérieux... dangereux. Pourtant, moi, Caroline, je suis l'agneau qui enlace les loups. Et c'est dans le sang que je laverai mon insolence. " Thriller, romance, Mystic falls devient l'hôte d'un mystérieux tueur...
1. Chapter 1

_Voici le premier chapitre de ma première Fanfiction. Ca fait beaucoup de premier d'un coup !_

_Je n'ai pas vraiment cerné les choses pour cette fois, disons que c'est voulu, j'essaie de ne pas vous encombrer de texte, le but n'est pas de vus effrayer/dégouter xD Je préviendrais les gens qui poseront des reviews des suites, a part ça, vus pouvez "follower" et puis sinon ce sera sans doute toutes les semaines ! Voila pour les infos pratiques sur ce, bonne lecture..._

* * *

Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de bizarre chez cet homme. Il était trop jeune, trop mystérieux et trop sarcastique pour être un simple et " habituel " professeur. Arrivé depuis quelques semaines au lycée de Mystic Falls, il avait gagné bien vite tous les suffrages. Les filles se pavanaient tout le temps devant lui et se retournaient sur son passage. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas le recul nécessaire pour garder la tête froide. Pas de pudeur, pas de gêne. Au contraire, il s'amusait de la réaction de ses élèves face à ses sourires en coin et ses phrases tendancieuses. Ses yeux d'un bleus profond semblaient hypnotiser toutes les filles. Mais ce qui m'étonnait davantage, c'est qu'il ne m'avait jamais remarquée. Non pas que je fus la plus jolie fille de la ville, mais presque. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait ici. Mais pour ce Mr Salvatore, seul le visage angélique et le regard perdu d'Elena comptait.

Je n'étais pas jalouse, pas vraiment. Elena avait toujours été l'une de mes meilleures amies, une des personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance et qui, j'en suis sûre, aurait tout fait pour moi. Mais elle avait cette perfection qui vous rend totalement perdu, qui vous déboussole et qui vous énerve, aussi. C'est ça, j'étais en colère contre Elena, parce que j'étais loin d'être parfaite et que mes quelques qualités ne masquaient que de travers tous mes défauts. Et même un être aussi perverti que ce Mr Salvatore s'en rendait compte.

L'heure enfin finie, je m'éclipsai de la salle de cours dès que retentirent les premières notes de la sonnerie.

- Hey ! Caroline, attends moi !

Je me tournai pour découvrir Elena qui agitait la main en courant. Arrivée à mon niveau elle me fit un grand sourire.

- Et bien, t'es si pressée que ça ? Comment ça se fait ?

- Ah, commençai-je, j'ai rendez-vous avec la conseillère... tu sais, le truc obligatoire pour notre orientation.

- Tu l'as déjà pris ? Moi j'attends encore un peu... je regarde les brochures d'université, tout ça ! Admit-elle avec un grand sourire accompagné de son habituel air enjoué.

- Oui, je voulais faire ça au plus vite, de toutes façons je sais déjà où je vais faire ma demande. Bon je te laisse, enchainai-je. J'y vais !

Je pressai le pas pour ne pas être en retard, et une fois devant la porte en bois, je restai perplexe. Elle était marquée de son habituelle pancarte dorée mais les lettres qui y étaient inscrites avaient changé " Conseiller d'orientation, Mr Salvatore ". Bouche bée, je frappai trois coups sur le bois. Cette plaque était toute nouvelle, la semaine dernière encore, lorsque j'avais pris rendez-vous, c'était Miss Martle qui occupait ce bureau. Mais ce qui m'étonnait davantage, c'était le nom du nouveau conseiller. Etrange. Ce ne pouvait pas être le nouveau professeur, mais d'un autre côté, deux personnages portant le même nom et intégrant le même établissement subitement avait tout d'intriguant. N'obtenant aucune réponse, alors que j'attendais à présent depuis cinq minutes, je me remis à frapper et j'entrai.

Dans le minuscule bureau, un homme en costume parlait avec une autre jeune fille, de beaucoup trop près à mon gout. A mon entrée, ils avaient sursauté comme des enfants pris en flagrant délit. Par reflexe, je refermai la porte, gênée comme si j'avais découvert une honteuse vérité. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune fille. C'était Kristen Taylor, j'étais derrière elle en cours de Chimie. Elle remettait en place sa jupe précipitamment et ses longs cheveux auburn masquaient une étrange trace noirâtre dans son cou. Sans doute un suçon. Voila que les conseillers s'en prenaient aux lycéennes à présent ! et bien, c'était beau tout ça. Je remis en place mes bouches blondes, tirait sur ma veste et entrai enfin dans le bureau.

- Bonjour, Caroline Forbes, entrez et asseyez-vous.

Je pris place sur la chaise peu confortable et posa mon sac sur mes genoux. Je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise ici, une odeur étrange régnait dans l'amosphère. Le conseiller rangea quelques papiers, sembla chercher quelque chose, puis il sortit une pochette qui devait être mon dossier. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien, puis il se mit à sourire. D'un sourire étrange, carnassier, un sourire de prédateur.

Nous eûmes un entretien typique, il examina mon dossier, mes notes, il me posa quelques questions et finalement, nous arrivâmes à la conclusion que mon choix était le bon, et qu'il n'y avait pas à tergiverser là-dessus. Puis il referma mon dossier et je me levai.

- Pas si vite, sussura-t-il.

Je restai pétrifiée par le ton de sa voix. Il me fixa intensément.

- Tu ne te souviendras pas de ce qu'il va se passer...

Je reculai vivement.

- Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ?

Son expression changea immédiatement. Il sembla à la fois étonné et surpris. Un silence pesant s'installa puis il sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

- Je... Je voulais dire que ce rendez-vous ne te sera pas forcément utile et que tu vas l'oublier bien vite, ce dont on a parlé, je veux dire, mais que si tu as un doute par le futur, alors repenses y pour reprendre confiance en toi !

Ce qu'il racontait était confus, mais je ne voulais pas m'attarder ici. Je récupérai mon sac, dis au revoir au conseiller et sortis à toute vitesse de ce bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

J'avançais à pas lents dans le couloir, encore perplexe face à ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau. Je commençais à croire que j'avais rêvé, ou mal compris d'une certaine façon. Peut-être que ma mémoire me jouait des tours, qu'elle avait mêlé deux souvenirs, peut-être même un rêve. Quoiqu'il en soit, mon étonnement fut vite coupé par plus pressant. Il était 11h57 et je n'avais plus que 3 minutes pour rejoindre le bureau du personnel où se trouvait encore l'assistant du professeur d'italien. Je me dépêchais de déambuler dans les couloirs, montant l'escalier où se pressaient les premières années, et je finis par atteindre mon but. Je frappai à la porte avec une certaine timidité et celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir sur Mr Gomwell, un vieil homme qui enseignait le latin.

- Bonjour Monsieur, dis-je avec un sourire gêné, est-ce que l'assistant de Mr Gurci est là ? J'ai un devoir à lui remettre.

Le vieil homme m'examina l'air circonspect puis il disparut en refermant derrière lui. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de voir le visage de l'assistant se dessiner dans encadrement de la porte. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-quatre, peut-être vingt-cinq ans. Lorsqu'il me vit, il m'offrit un grand sourire en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Caroline. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Je lui tendis le tas de feuille que j'avais entre les mains.

- C'est le devoir à rendre pour le voyage en Italie, je sais que j'ai dépassé la date limite mais j'étais persuadée que c'était pour ce vendredi...

- Donc... tu viens me voir pour que je le fasse passer en douce parce que tu sais que M Gurci ne l'aurait pas accepté ?

Je baissai les yeux en rougissant. Son ton avait les accents du reproche et j'avais l'impression d'être grondée comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise. Je plaquai le dossier contre ma poitrine.

- Laissez tomber, c'est pas grave.

Je commençais à tourner les talons lorsqu'une main chaude attrapa mon poignet tandis que l'autre se refermait sur le tas de feuilles.

- Allons, Caroline, je rigolais. Fais moi voir ça.

Il le feuilleta rapidement puis me souris plus solennellement

- Pas mal, pas mal. Tu sais que je suis de la partie pour ce voyage ? Ça va être drôle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si je gagne!

Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à répondre, j'étais trop tendue lorsque ses yeux s'attardaient sur les miens et que l'accent de sa voix se faisait plus prononcé. J'avais beau aller sur mes dix-huit ans, lorsque je me retrouvais face à lui je n'étais rien de plus qu'une gamine étourdie.

Je rejoignis mes amis dans le réfectoire. Matt était encore en train de faire les yeux doux à Elena et Bonnie restait plonger dans un bouquin.

- Bon appétit tout le monde ! M'exclamai-je en prenant place auprès d'eux.

Nous mangions en silence lorsque le conseiller passa devant nous, accompagné du nouveau professeur. Les deux salvatore avaient la mine réjouie et le regard enjoué.

- Vous avez déjà eu votre rendez-vous avec le conseiller ? Demandai-je.

- Le conseiller ? S'enquit Elena.

- Oui, je n'ai pas eu mon rendez-vous avec Miss Marble. D'ailleurs je doute qu'elle travaille encore ici, la plaque de...

- Miss Marble ? Me coupa Bonnie, l'air effrayé.

Nous la regardâmes tous, étonnés par sa soudaine intrusion dans la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bonnie ? Demanda Elena.

- Elle a été retrouvée assassinée hier. J'ai entendu la directrice en parler en passant à côté d'elle. Apparemment elle a été sauvagement attaquée, mordue, sans doute par un animal.

Personne ne fit de commentaire. Je restai légèrement bouche-bée, à la fois surprise et effrayée. Avec une mère Shérif, J'étais étonnée de ne pas encore en avoir entendu parler . Mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas eu un seul loup, ours ou autre, dans les environs de Mystic Falls depuis des siècles. Finalement, cet aveu glaça assez l'atmosphère pour que la fin du repas se fasse dans le silence.

A la sortie du réfectoire, alors que je traînai le pas en relisant la fiche d'un cours, Elena s'arrêta pour se mettre à mon niveau. Les autres nous semâmes rapidement.

- C'est vraiment horrible ce qui est arrivé à Miss Marble.

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête.

- C'est même totalement flippant de se dire qu'il y a une bête dehors prête à nous sauter dessus... enfin, si ça se trouve, c'est un meurtre déguisé, mais ça voudrait dire qu'il y a un tueur qui rôde dans la ville. Génial !

Je ne voyais pas quoi répondre à ça, rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des frissons.

- Au fait, autre chose, il est comment le nouveau conseiller ?

- Bizarre, répondis-je en faisant la grimace. Déjà, quand je suis entrée dans son bureau il était en pleine discussion avec Kristen Taylor et d'un peu trop près pour que ça semble normal tu vois... en plus en sortant elle avait un suçon, alors je ne sais pas si c'est lui qui l'a fait mais ça reste... suspect.

Elena fronça les sourcils.

- Kristen Taylor ? Tu parles, c'est la pire Marie-couche-toi-là du lycée. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit elle qui l'ait allumé si jamais il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose.

Je haussai les épaules en continuant de marcher. Après tout, ça ne me regardait pas.

Lorsque j'eus fini les cours, il était déjà dix-huit heures trente. J'avançai jusqu'au parking où je cherchai la voiture de ma mère. Elle était étrangement absente. Je pris mon téléphone pour l'appeler, en vain, je tombai sur son répondeur. Elle devait être prise par son travail, probablement l'affaire de Miss Marble. Le bus était déjà parti. Je me tournai vers l'entrée du bâtiment en réfléchissant : Elena avait sans doute déjà ramené Jérémy, son petit frère. Matt travaillait en ce moment-même. Quant à Bonnie, elle avait fini tôt sa journée. Je n'avais pas d'issue de secours.

Bon, d'accord, je n'habitais qu'à vingt minutes à pied du lycée, mais à cette époque la nuit tombait tôt et avec le meurtre de la conseillère, je n'étais pas franchement confiante à l'idée de rentrer dans le froid nocturne. J'essayai à nouveau d'appeler ma mère et ce fut encore une fois un échec. Bon, courage Caroline, murmurai-je en resserrant les pans de mon gilet sur moi.

J'essayai de marcher rapidement tout en restant attentive au moindre bruit. La nuit était étrangement silencieuse, les rues restaient désertes, il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de vie. Pourtant, il n'était même pas dix-neuf heures ! Je continuai de marcher lorsque j'entendis le moteur d'une voiture ronronner dans mon dos. J'accélérai légèrement mais le véhicule sembla se calquer sur mon rythme, demeurant dans mon ombre. Mes pas se firent plus pressés et le moteur grogna. Mon cœur commençait à s'emballer lorsqu'une noirceur apparut à côté de moi. Je sursautai en me retenant de pousser un cri. Mais je fus vite rassurée lorsque la vitre teintée s'abaissa pour découvrir l'assistant du professeur d'Italien.

- Monte, je te ramène.

Je n'hésitai même pas avant de contourner la voiture et de grimper à la place du passager.

- Merci.

- De rien Caroline, répondit-il avec l'intonation particulière qu'il prenait souvent. Comment se fait il que tu rentres seule chez toi alors qu'il fait nuit ? Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi ! Et encore...

Je le fixai intensément sans rien dire alors qu'il gardait les yeux sur la route. Il me jeta alors un regard en coin et je baissai les yeux, confuse. Il rit légèrement.

- Allons n'aie pas peur, je ne te mangerai pas, du moins... pas ce soir.

Je tournai la tête brusquement en fronçant les sourcils. Si cela semblait être une blague, l'étincelle dans son sourire était assez surprenante.

- Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu dois avoir un goût délicieux, ajouta-t-il.

Etait-ce vraiment Klaus, à côté de moi ? J'aurais sans doute dû me sentir gênée, insultée, provoquée. Pourtant, tout ce que je ressentais était une pointe de désir mêlée à une flamme incandescente. J'étais à la fois effrayée de ce que je ressentais, de ce que j'aurais été capable de faire et de ce à quoi cela pouvait amener, mais j'étais tout autant bouillante d'envie. J'avais envie qu'il s'arrête sur le bord de la route, qu'il se tourne vers moi, qu'il enfouisse sa main dans mes cheveux et qu'il m'embrasse à en perdre haleine. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il continua simplement d'avancer en suivant les indications que je lui lançais fébrilement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant chez moi. Je n'osai pas bouger, je restai les yeux fixés sur mes mains, posées sur mes genoux.

- Tu ne sors pas ?

Je tournai la tête vers lui.

- Si, si, je vais y aller, me...

Il s'était presque jeté sur moi. Une de ses mains s'enroulait autour de mon cou quand l'autre était posée sur ma cuisse. Il était tout près de moi à présent, si près que j'aurais pu entendre battre son cœur ou l'entendre respirer. Mais c'était mon cœur que j'entendais, il tambourinait si fort contre ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait s'en extraire. Klaus avait enfouie son visage dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres effleurèrent mon cou et je l'entendis soupirer. Il s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il s'était rapproché.

- Allons, Caroline, il est tard, tu dois y aller.

J'avais l'impression d'être passée sous une douche glacée, il m'avait totalement refroidie. Soudainement, ses yeux quittèrent les miens et il haussa les sourcils, l'air alarmé.

- Sors Caroline, rentre chez toi.

Quelque peu déboussolée par cette scène, j'essayai de dire quelque chose mais le regard de Klaus se fit plus dur.

- Rentre chez toi.

Sans dire un mot de plus, je sortis de la voiture, pressée de retrouver les murs rassurant de ma maison : l'attitude de l'assistant avait tout d'effrayant. Mais mes pas furent tranchés par un cri strident.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voila, pour mon avant dernier jour de vacances je publie bien avant la date "prévue" le second chapitre. Si vous remarquez un changement d'un point de vue stylistique de l'écriture, c'est normal, j'ai écrit le premier chapitre d'une façon plus "accessible" à chacun pour me remettre à mon propre style et vous habituer "lentement". _

_J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant cette chanson, alors pour ceux qui voudraient en faire l'expérience, voici : __ watch?v=kpeA9nU6b60&feature=related_ _._

_Enfin, j'attends avec impatience vos impressions, vos commentaires, vos critiques. Comme d'habitude, je répondrais aux questions des reviews par message privé. Et un grand merci à Mason, Sabrina et Chupa pour me donner régulièrement leur avis et de me pousser à écrire =)_

* * *

**Chapitre Second : Dans l'ombre de la nuit**

J'hésitai entre courir pour rejoindre la sécurité de ma maison, et l'envie trépidante presque insoutenable, de satisfaire ma curiosité. Je vis la voiture de Klaus partir vers le cri. Le cri s'extirpant en fureur des lèvres de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un rongé par la peur. La peur de mourir ? Les paroles de Bonnie me revinrent en mémoire et le dilemme se fit plus pressant, plus puissant, puis ma bêtise trancha.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil à la maison à côté de moi, aucune lumière n'était allumée, personne ne m'attendait, je pouvais bien faire un détour. Je posai mon sac derrière un buisson et parti en courant à la rencontre du danger. Je n'avais aucune idée d'à quelle distance était parti le cri. Les maisons défilèrent autour de moi alors que mes yeux furetaient dans tous les coins à la recherche d'un corps, d'un blessé, d'un...

Je tombai à la renverse après avoir frappé quelque chose de particulièrement dur. Ma tête heurta le sol et ma vue se brouilla. Je ne me souviens que d'une aura particulière dans la nuit.

Je ne saurais pas dire combien de temps j'avais passé allongée sur le sol lorsque je rouvris les yeux. La nuit était calme, silencieuse. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre, il n'était toujours pas 19h. Je n'avais dû rester par terre que quelques minutes. Je me relevai péniblement en me frottant l'arrière du crâne lorsque je crus reconnaître la blancheur de la chemise de Klaus au loin. Au point où j'en étais, autant que j'aille jusqu'au bout.

J'avançai discrètement, me faufilant derrière les voitures garées sur la chaussée. Lorsque je fus au niveau de l'assistant, je le vis en train de parler avec une jeune fille blonde. D'où j'étais, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait, mais la colère était présente dans la voix du jeune homme dont l'accent était davantage prononcé. Il faisait de grands gestes jusqu'à jeter son poing contre un mur. La jeune fille ne disait rien.

J'avançais davantage et traversai la route lorsqu'aucun des deux ne me regardaient.

- Comment as-tu pu être aussi idiote ? Stupide gamine ! Rageai Klaus.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu es vraiment drôle grand frère !

- Tais toi où je te mets dans un cercueil.

Je restai bouche-bée devant les propos de Klaus. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il était aussi violent. Puis il parti en emmenant celle qui semblait être sa soeur en la tenant fermement par le poignet. Lorsque je fus seule, je sortis de la voiture rouge derrière laquelle je m'étais cachée. J'avançai timidement, jusqu'à me stopper net. Sur l'herbe semblait gésir un être inanimé. Je n'osai pas faire un pas, je ne voyais rien dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Puis mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et je perçus l'immonde réalité : devant moi, un corps teintait l'herbe de sang. Devant moi, reposait un cadavre abîmé, déchiré. Je fis un pas pour découvrir que son cou était légèrement détaché du corps et que les yeux s'étaient éternellement figés dans l'horreur. Je retins un cri, posai une main sur ma bouche et ravalait ma nausée pour reculer lentement.

Brusquement, alors que le silence morbide de la nuit m'avait envahi, une main se posa sur la mienne. Je voulus me débattre, en vain. Puis je reconnus le parfum légèrement sucré de Klaus. J'essayai de hurler mais mon cri ricocha à l'intérieur de sa paume.

- Calme toi Caroline, calme toi et je te lâche, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je tentai alors difficilement de reprendre mon calme, de calmer mon coeur et de respirer profondément. Il finit par me détacher de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demandai-je, la voix brisée, en me tournant vers lui.

- Quoi ? S'offusqua-t-il. Voyons, réfléchis un peu, comment aurais-je pu faire ça !? J'étais avec toi quand on a entendu son hurlement !

Je tournai instantanément ma tête vers l'endroit où il était parti quelques instants auparavant.

- C'est ta soeur !?

- Non, bien sur que non, elle a ton âge, tu l'as bien vue elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

- Mais, commençais-je confuse, mais, tu lui criais dessus, mais...

- Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir après les cours, c'est tout.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers le cadavre et tombai à quatre pattes, mon ventre se tordait, criait.

- Non, pas ici, ne laisse pas de trace de ton passage ici.

Il me prit la main et me força à me relever tandis que je m'efforçai tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose, de réfréner ma nausée. Mais la tête détachée du cou hantait le noir de mes paupières fermées. Il me tira quelques mètres plus loin, derrière un camping car garé dans un jardin.

- Essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible.

La tête, le sang, les yeux. Le sang, les yeux, la chair. Les muscles, le sang, les veines. Les yeux, les pupilles, le cou. J'essayai d'être discrète, j'essayai de penser à autre chose. Puis, à la scène déjà répugnante que je jouais se mêlèrent des larmes. J'éclatai en sanglot, à la fois choquée, déboussolée et énervée. Klaus me tendit un mouchoir avec lequel j'essuyai mes yeux puis mes lèvres. Puis il saisit mon bras pour m'aider à me relever, et il me fit face. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens. Il me regarda étrangement, et cette scène me fit l'effet d'un déjà-vu.

- Caroline, écoute moi. Quand je t'ai déposée, tu es rentrée chez toi directement, tu n'es jamais venue ici, tu n'as jamais vu ce cadavre et tu ne m'as jamais vu ici. Rien de ça n'est arrivé d'accord, tu vas rentrer tranquillement chez toi et tout oublier.

Je le repoussai en fronçant les sourcils

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ça ! Bien sur, je ne dirai pas que tu étais là, j'ai compris, mais... mais comment veux-tu que j'oublie ça ?

Je ne pus retenir d'autres larmes et elles glissèrent du coin de mes yeux pour rouler le long de mes joues.

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie... répétai-je désespérée.

Klaus sembla perplexe mais je ne lui prêtai pas davantage attention, j'essayai simplement de me calmer. Un autre meurtre avait été commis à Mystic Falls, le danger planait, rôdait, à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie.

Soudain, des bras se refermèrent autour de moi. De longs bras réconfortant qui englobaient facilement mon corps frêle. Des bras qui me serrèrent contre un torse large et accueillant. Je me retins de pousser un soupir de soulagement. J'étais finalement bien contente qu'il soit revenu sur ses pas, qu'il m'ait vue, qu'il m'ait évitée d'assister à ce triste spectacle toute seule. Et je m'en voulais terriblement de me sentir heureuse, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alors que quelqu'un avait été massacré, que j'avais entendu cette personne hurler alors qu'elle était encore en vie et que j'avais assisté au spectacle de son cadavre ensanglanté. Je réprimai un nouveau sanglot.

- Viens, je te ramène chez toi, glissa Klaus au creux de mon oreille.

Il me supporta tant bien que mal, mon corps s'était fondu en une sorte de caoutchouc mou, tout aussi inerte que le corps de l'homme inconnu qui gisait dans l'herbe. Klaus eut la délicatesse de nous faire traverser la rue avant de l'atteindre.

- Personne ne l'a vu ? Personne ne l'a entendu ? Pourquoi il n'y a pas encore d'ambulance ou les pompiers ? Ma mère n'est pas encore rentrée chez moi... c'est étrange. Elle devrait déjà être là. C'est la shérif de la ville, si tu ne sais pas.

J'essayai de penser et dire un maximum de choses sans laisser de pause, pour contrôler mes pensées. Mais je me rendis bien vite compte que c'était inutile et vain. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin devant chez moi, j'entendis des sirènes s'approcher. Une ambulance passa d'abord, puis je reconnus ma mère dans la voiture suivante : cela avait quelque chose de rassurant. Klaus me lâcha enfin et je récupérai mon sac. Nous restâmes un instant sans rien dire.

- Tu.. tu veux rentrer ? Juste boire quelque chose.. comme tu veux.

- Non, ça ira, merci. Répondit-il avec un sourire. Puis je te rappelle que ça serait mal vu, une lycéenne avec un adulte et qui plus est son supérieur scolaire !

Je fis une grimace.

- Peu importe, je pense qu'il y a franchement plus grave en ville, à l'heure qui l'est. Mais.. Comment tu peux être comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Comme ça. L'air de rien, juste... normal. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si tu n'avais rien vu.

Je sentais encore le goût du vomi dans l'arrière de ma bouche.

- Tu apprendras à faire pareil Caroline, tu verras.

Sur ces mots, il reparti d'où l'on était venu. Tout était étrange. Son attitude, son expression, son manque d'émotion. Puis il n'avait même pas pris sa voiture simplement pour me ramener. Et cette soeur sur le lieu du crime... Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je ne savais plus.

Je sortis mes clefs de mon sac et rentrai enfin chez moi.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà ! Un chapitre un peu court, vous m'en excuserez, j'ai été assez occupée cette semaine, je me rattraperai pour la prochaine ! Merci en tout cas de lire et d'apprécier mon histoire, je vous laisse aux reviews et je pars voir le dernier épisode de Dexter *fufufu* =)_

_Bonne soirée !_

* * *

_**Chapitre Trois : Doutes et sentiments**_

Le lendemain, les visages furent fermés et silencieux au lycée de Mytic Falls. Aux alentours de 20h07, la police avait été prévenue de la présence d'un cadavre près du stade Washington. Arrivé sur place, le shérif et ses agents avaient découvert le corps sans vie de Chad Anton, 18ans. Il semblait avoir été attaqué par une bête, de la même façon que l'avait été Miss Marble.

C'est tout ce qui se disait actuellement. On voyait aux regards méfiants et anxieux des adolescents que le début d'hécatombe les effrayait particulièrement. Personne n'était à l'abri : Homme, femme, jeune, vieux. Et le mystère des attaques, ce mot de « bête » incertain et brouillon, les rendait paranoïaques.

La directrice avait fait une intervention dans le réfectoire, alors que tous les élèves étaient attablés, pour nous annoncer des mesures de sécurité : Nous n'avions plus le droit de nous promener seul dans la ville une fois la nuit tombée et un couvre-feu avait été mis en place à 21h00.

Quant à moi, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de me rappeler du corps inerte, de l'odeur âcre et ferreuse, et du sang. Je n'avais parlé à personne de ma découverte morbide, Klaus m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il fallait me taire, que ce ne serait pas bien vu et que cela éveillerait des soupçons. Même si je n'avais rien fait, même si j'étais simplement Caroline Forbes, la fille du Shérif. Je devais m'emmurer dans un silence douloureux.

- Tu sembles bien pensive Caroline ! M' héla Matt.

Je sursautai légèrement en entendant mon nom, j'étais encore troublée par mes pensées.

- Ah, euh, oui, non non. Enfin, ça va ! Je... je suis juste un peu perturbée par ce qui se passe en ce moment...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, avec les mesures de sécurité ça devrait aller. Puis si tu veux que je te ramène chez toi en voiture le soir, pas de souci, demande moi.

Je souris pour lui répondre. Normalement, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème. Normalement ma mère viendrait me chercher après les cours. Normalement.

Nous avions encore vingt minutes de pause avant le prochain cours lorsque je vis l'assistant du prof d'italien rentrer dans l'établissement. Je me levai du banc où l'on s'était assis et m'excusai auprès de Matt pour me mettre sur les traces de Klaus. En entrant dans le lycée, j'aperçus le blanc de sa chemise dans le haut des escaliers. Je le suivis discrètement jusqu'au couloir vide où se trouvait le bureau des assistants. Alors qu'il me semblait n'avoir fait aucun bruit, il se retourna brusquement vers moi en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Caroline, Caroline. Ce n'est pas bien de suivre les gens, tu sais.

Je baissai les yeux en me retenant de rougir. Il se rapprocha de moi et me scruta de haut en bas. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent soudainement sur le médaillon que je portais autour du cou.

- Je peux voir ?

- Non, répondis-je, catégorique.

Il haussa un sourcil, sans doute étonné de mon aplomb.

- Je ne peux pas, il n'y a pas d'ouverture, je ne l'ai jamais retiré. Ma mère me l'a offert il y a plusieurs années.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Tout s'explique.

Je le regardai, perplexe.

- Comment ça ?

- Rien, Caroline, rien, répondit-il en souriant toujours. Si tu es venue me voir pour me parler d'hier, ce n'est pas la peine. Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi mais ne t'en fais pas, la ville commence à grouiller d'agents, il y a peu de risque que ça recommence. Évite simplement de rentrer seule, comme hier.

Il allait se retourner lorsque j'ouvris fébrilement la bouche.

- C'est juste que...

- Que quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ça... Je ne peux vraiment pas en parler ? Même à Elena ? Elle comprendrait.

Sans répondre, il s'avança lentement vers moi, d'une démarche presque aérienne jusqu'à arriver juste devant moi. Il regarda autour et, sans que je ne m'y attende, il m'encercla de ses bras.

- Ça ne te suffit pas que moi je te comprenne ?

Je n'osai pas me dégager. J'en profitai pour humer le sucré de son parfum tout en refrénant des bouffées de chaleur. Je me laissai partir dans le confort de son accolade, oubliant le lieu et le fait que l'on pouvait nous surprendre à tout moment, lorsqu'il m'éloigna brusquement de lui. Je crus d'abord que quelqu'un était arrivé, mais le couloir était immanquablement vide.

- Non... murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je, surprise.

Il ne me regardait même pas, les yeux perdus au dessus de moi. Cette scène avait des airs de déjà-vu.

- Vas en cours, Caroline.

Je secouai la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un nous a vu ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais c'est l'heure, les cours vont reprendre, vas y, ce serait suspect si on nous voyait.

Alors que ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens, il leva à nouveau la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- D'accord, j'y vais.

Je tournai les talons, avançai sans me retourner et pris à droite à la fin du couloir. Puis je ne fis plus aucun bruit, m'adossant au mur et attendant en retenant mon souffle. J'attendis que Klaus passe devant moi mais tout ce qui apparut fut une ombre surgissant furtivement, un éclair déboulant dans l'escalier. J'avançai légèrement la tête mais ne vit personne. Etrange, il avait disparu. Plus étrange encore, alors que j'avançai à nouveau dans le couloir, je ne vis personne dans aucune salle. Vraiment étrange.

J'eus d'abord envie de le chercher, de suivre l'ombre mystérieuse qui était passée en coup de vent, mais je n'avais aucune idée de la direction qu'elle avait prise. Je soupirai en jetant un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Bien, j'avais trois minutes pour atteindre la salle de littérature du troisième étage.

Après un dédale dans les couloirs pendant lequel j'avais évidemment scruté chaque coin à la recherche de la silhouette longiligne de Klaus, je rejoignis Matt et Bonnie, déjà entrés et installés dans la salle.

- Elena n'est pas là ? Demandai-je.

- Non, elle a rendez-vous avec le conseiller dans vingt minutes, du coup elle est déjà allée attendre devant son bureau.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse en posant mon sac sur la table. Le professeur Salvatore n'était pas encore arrivé. Je m'assis pour chercher le devoir que l'on avait à rendre tandis que Bonnie et Matt échangeaient des avis sur la série_ The Walking Dead_. J'allais participer lorsque, au moment où ma bouche s'ouvrit, un cri d'effroi balaya la salle. Tout le monde se tut soudain. Le cri venait de dehors, du couloir. Tout le monde se regarda. Un autre cri. Et Tyler Lockwood entra dans la salle, couvert de sang.


End file.
